


Sweet Transylvanian

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel in Drag, Castiel in Panties, Dean in Shorts, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: Cas huffed a small laugh. “He does this every year.” Dean glared at him. “Like you’re any better!” “I run hot.” Cas said with a shrug. His heels clicked on the sidewalk and Dean unconsciously slowed down so that the other man could move in front of him. His ass looked amazing in tight black panties, framed by garter belts, holding up black stockings on his muscular thighs. His calves flexed with each step in the platform shoes and the rhinestones on the heels glittered in the streetlights. The corset around his torso wasn’t so bad either, although, Dean preferred him without it. _____Cas and Dean attend a RHPS showing (in costume) and get into some hanky-panky afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching RHPS and had this idea - so I went with it. C'est la vie.

The wind kicked up leaves around their feet and sent a chill up Dean’s spine. The gold spandex shorts he was wearing didn’t provide much cover from the wind. He shivered a little, wishing he’d brought his hoodie with him but trying not to show it. Cas was always so smug when he was right. 

He chanced a glance over at the man in question and saw a small smirk on his lips. Damn it. 

“Aren’t you cold, Dean?” Jess asked. The large white men’s shirt she was wearing was buttoned all the way up now and she had pulled a pair of yoga pants on before they left the auditorium. If not for the large V in red lipstick on her forehead, you’d never know where she’d been. 

“Yeah, man. I’m fucking freezing and I’ve got a shirt on at least.” His kid brother chimed in. He was in a matching button up shirt and white boxers. He pulled Jessica in close, wrapping his long arms around her and rubbing at her shoulders. 

“Nah, man. I’m good.” Dean said, although he could see the goosebumps on his arms. 

Cas huffed a small laugh. “He does this every year.” 

Dean glared at him. “Like you’re any better!” 

“I run hot.” Cas said with a shrug. 

His heels clicked on the sidewalk and Dean unconsciously slowed down so that the other man could move in front of him. His ass looked amazing in tight black panties, framed by garter belts, holding up black stockings on his muscular thighs. His calves flexed with each step in the platform shoes and the rhinestones on the heels glittered in the streetlights. The corset around his torso wasn’t so bad either, although, Dean preferred him without it. That and the makeup. The large swatches of eyeshadow and heavy eyebrows were always a bit unnerving. 

They dropped Sam and Jess off at Sam’s dorm, Dean haranguing the freshmen couple to _wear a condom_ before Cas pulled him away from the door and down the sidewalk. 

Their apartment was warm when they reached it and Dean let out a little groan once he was away from the wind. Cas chuckled again and headed into the bedroom. Dean followed. 

Cas had his foot up on the mattress, fingers fumbling with the clasp on his shoe but Dean reached out and stopped him. He pressed up close, slotting his hips against Cas’ backside. 

“Leave ‘em on.” He said as he nibbled at Cas’ neck. Cas’ hand dropped away from the shoe and he stood back up. 

Dean reached around his body and pulled at the corset laces, undoing them enough to slip the garment over his head. Cas sighed as it was removed and Dean ran his fingers over the small indentions left by the laces and the eyelets. 

“I don’t know why you always tie that so tight.” He mumbled against the other man’s neck. Cas shrugged and turned in the circle of his arms. 

“I like the way it looks. It makes me feel sexy.” He said. Even under the heavy makeup, his eyes were open and honest. Dean smiled at him. 

“You’re always sexy, babe. I get it though. Tim Curry is a lot to live up to.” He said with a wink. 

He rubbed his hands down Cas’ back, massaging in small circles. Cas groaned. Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth – the first one since they had gotten ready for the show hours before ( _This lipstick is hard to put on correctly, Dean!_ ). Cas responded eagerly, his tongue coming out to swipe across Dean’s bottom lip. The kiss was hot and heavy for a few minutes and when they pulled apart, Cas’ eyes were dark. Then his face cracked into a grin and he laughed. He reached up, rubbing a thumb across Dean’s mouth. 

“I got lipstick on you.” He said. Dean shrugged. Wouldn’t be the first (or the last) time. 

He pushed at Cas’ hips, nudging him towards the bed. Cas sat and Dean dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“Dean.” He said. Dean smiled up at him. 

“Been thinking about you all night, Cas. If Sam hadn’t been right next to me, it could’ve been embarrassing.” He said, looking suggestively down at his shorts. The tight material didn’t hide anything and even now, he could perfectly see the outline of his half hard cock. Cas’ eyes flicked down too and he sucked in a breath. 

Dean trailed his hands up Cas’ stocking clad calves, feeling the soft material slip against his palms. He caressed the other man’s inner thighs and popped the band of one stocking with his finger. Cas grunted at the sensation, so Dean repeated it on the other side. 

He mouthed over the bulge in the front of Cas’ panties while his fingers fumbled with the garter clasps. 

Cas groaned above him and Dean flicked his eyes up to his face. He was leaning back on his elbows, watching intently, mouth parted and eyebrows pulled together. 

“You look good like this.” He said, his voice lower and huskier than normal. Dean smiled up at him. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the panties and tugged them down. Cas’ cock was hard and wet at the tip, sitting proudly upwards against his stomach. Dean pulled the panties down and over his heels, dropping them to the side. He kissed each ankle before setting them on his shoulders. Cas sighed and let his body drop back onto the mattress. 

He leaned in again, licking up Cas’ cock in one broad stroke before suckling the head into his mouth. His ankles crossed behind Dean’s back, his knees bent over his shoulders, pulling him close and Dean moaned at the sensation of those soft stocking clad thighs pressing close around his head and the scratch of the heels on his back. He ran reverent hands up the backs of them, helping to hold them in place. 

Cas moaned as Dean ducked his head lower, bobbing up and down as he hollowed his cheeks. He swirled and flicked his tongue. Cas tasted of salt and musk and Dean loved every bit of it. He moved faster, sucked harder, and moaned when Cas’ thighs tightened around him. He dragged his blunt nails down the backs of them, feeling the small catches against the stockings. Cas hissed a breath out through clenched teeth. 

“Not gonna last.” He groaned. 

Dean doubled his efforts. His own cock was hard and insistent in his shorts. He could feel the band of them pressing into him where his cock, no doubt, stuck out the top of the waistband. He dropped one hand to palm himself through the shorts, squeezing and pulling over the slick material. 

He concentrated on the head again, suckling and dipping his tongue into the slit. Cas fisted his hands in the sheets, his hips making small jerking motions. Dean sucked him down, as far as he could manage. With another stutter of his hips and a cry, Cas came down his throat. Dean swallowed dutifully, groaning as he pulled the gold shorts away from his own cock and took it in hand. A few strokes was all it took before he came across his fingers. 

Cas’ ankles released and his legs fell to the mattress, heels banging against the bed frame. He rubbed his cheek against Cas’ thigh, panting hotly.

“So fuckin’ sexy. What’d I tell ya.” Dean mumbled. 

Cas huffed a small laugh, sounding out of breath. “You better not have ruined my stockings like last year.” 

Dean grinned, remembering the previous Halloween. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom that time. 

“I think we are casualty free.” Dean said, not bothering to look and confirm. If anything, Frank-N-Furtur’s stockings had a few snags in them anyway. They’d only be more authentic, right?

**Author's Note:**

> on Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
